parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pony's Life
r S r r r r r r A parodied crossover of Disney - Pixar's "A Bug's Life". Plot Tom the Cat and Jerry is an individualist and would-be food inventor that lives in a kingdom of ponies. Along with his best friend Jerry the Mouse and Jerry who is an inventor, too, and helping him collecting food. The ponies are led by Princess Celestia Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Granny Smith, Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and they live on Butterfly Island, which is a big butterfly-shaped island in the middle of the blue ocean. Tom and Jerry are different and always unappreciated because of their problematic inventions. The kingdom is oppressed by a gang of marauding black arm aliens the Hedgehog and light blue and purple monster minions of Dark Gaia Unleashed led by Tai Lung Fu Panda who arrive every season demanding food from the ponies. When the annual offering is inadvertently knocked into a stream by Tom and Jerry's latest invention, a harvester device, the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions demand twice as much food as compensation. Given a temporary reprieve by the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions, the ponies trick Tom and Jerry into accepting his plan to recruit "bigger warrior animals" to fight off the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions. While Tom and Jerry actually believes in the plan, the other ponies see it as an opportunity to get rid of Tom and Jerry, and save themselves from trouble. Making their way to the "big city" (a city located in land from the west side and it's very far from Butterfly Island), Tom and Jerry mistakes a group of circus animals, who have recently fired up by their money-hungry ringmaster, Wile E. Coyote, Tunes for the warrior animals they're searching for. The animals, in turn, mistake Tom and Jerry for a talent agent, and agree to travel with them back to Butterfly Island. After they arrive, the circus animals and Tom and Jerry discover their mutual misunderstandings. The circus animals then attempt to leave, but are forced back by a dragon. They save Sassette Smurfling, Smurfs Marie Aristocats and Webby Vanderquack, DuckTales Celestia's younger sisters, from the dragon as they flee, gaining the ponies' trust in the process. At Tom and Jerry's insistence, they continue the ruse of being "warriors"; so the group can continue to enjoy the attention and hospitality of the ponies. The dragon encounter, inspires Tom and Jerry into creating a false dragon to scare away Tai Lung and his gang. While the dragon is being built, Tai Lung reveals to the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions how greatly the ponies outnumber them and is afraid they'll eventually stand up against them, which is why it's more about keeping the ponies in line than taking their food. The dragon is constructed, but the circus animals are exposed when Wile E. Coyote arrives searching for them, having a change of heart. Outraged at Tom and Jerry's deception, the ponies exile them and desperately attempt to pull together and work hard collecting enough food for a new offering for the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions. When the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions discover a very little offering upon their arrival, they take control the entire kingdom, demanding the ponies' winter store of food. After overheaing Tai Lung's plan to kill Granny Smith, Sassette, Ma Cast * Flik - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) * rincess Atta - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) • The Queen - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) • Aphie - Starlow (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) • Dot - Sassette Smurfling (The Smurfs) ~ Marie (Disney's The Aristocats) as Sassette's friend and guest star ~ Webby Vanderquack (Disney's DuckTales) as Sassette's friend and guest star • Mr. Soil - Mr. Jinks the cat (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) • Dr. Flora - Clarabelle Cow - (Disney's Mickey Mouse) • Thorny - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) • Cornelius - Grandpa Smurf (The Smurfs) • Hopper - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) • Molt - Banzai the Hyena (Disney's The Lion King) • Thumper - Ridley (Metroid) • P.T. Flea - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) • Francis - Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) • Slim - Danny the Cat (Cats Don't Dance) • Heimlich - Donkey (Shrek) • Manny - Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King) • Gypsy - Fleur De Lis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) • Rosie - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ~ Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Princess Luna's sidekick and guest star • Dim - Manny the Mammoth (Ice Age) • Tuck and Roll - Stitch (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) and Chicken Little (Disney's Chicken Little) ~ Iago (Disney's Aladdin) and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Stitch and Chicken Little's sidekicks and guest stars • The bird - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) Guest stars Jerry Other cast The ants-Generation 4 poniesmalesandfemales ThegrasshoppersCategory:Movie SpoofsCategory:A Bug's Life spoofs